Hogwarts a History: Secrets of the Castle- Chapter 1
by S.Griffindor
Summary: Harry and Draco are getting to know each other better and better the more time they spend with each other. In this first chapter they find them selves enjoying time together in a broom cupboard somewhere in the castle. This is the first installment in what will hopefully be a very long series. Next week I will be doing a Fremione chapter as part of the same story.


Hogwarts a History: The Secrets of the Castle

Chapter One

Harry breathed out an almost silent sigh as Draco kissed down his neck. Harry still couldn't believe this was happening. He thought back to all of the secret glances at Draco and his uncontrollable urges for something to happen between them. It had been three weeks since this had started, it was so exciting yet it made him feel so wrong and nervous at the same time. The knowing looks between them across the tables in the great hall and the slight touching of hands when they passed in the corridors still gave Harry such a rush! And this, well, this made Harry feel something else entirely...

Draco's hands moved through Harry's hair, half stroking, half pulling with desire, as Harry slid his hands down Draco's back. It was times like this, tangled together on top of one another in the dark broom cupboard, that Harry wasn't sure how he should feel. All he wanted was this, when Draco pulled Harry closer to him or whispered words of lust in his ear, he thought nothing in the world could beat this feeling. But then he'd think of Ron and Hermione and of how almost everything he told them these days was a lie. He wanted to tell them the truth, he did, but he also wanted to say that he knew that they'd take it well, which he knew they wouldn't. On the contrary, actually, he'd most likely lose them for good.

Harry knew this couldn't continue forever without them and, more than likely, everyone else finding out. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't make himself stop. Like right now with their arms around each other, kissing each other, feeling each other, Harry knew that he couldn't pull away even if he wanted to. Even if he needed to.

"I still don't know how we've gotten away with this this long" Harry whispered into Draco's shoulder. "Shh" whispered Draco. "I told you not to worry about that, I know all the places to hide in this place". He kissed the top of Harry's head, breathing in the smell of his hair. Apples, as always. "I know" Harry said, squeezing his eyes shut "I know, I know". He leaned his head on Draco's chest, felt his breathing, paced and strong. "But don't you worry about your friends finding out? About what they'll think..." Harry looked up through the tops of his glasses, hoping for sympathy, or maybe hoping that Malfoy would realize that this could never last. Or maybe not. He wasn't exactly sure what he was hoping for. "What you need to understand, Potter" Draco rolled his eyes with a flash of his signature smirk and slowly roped his arm around Harry's shoulder. "is that my friends think what I want them to think, my opinions and what I do are the only things that matter in my circle, so, if my friends found out about this and I said it was okay, then it's okay".

"Sometimes I wish I had your friends" mumbled Harry. "You can, you know, we'd be happy to have you". Suddenly Harry grabbed Draco by his emerald and silver tie and pulled him down on top of him. "I hate Slytherins" said Harry sternly, then his expression softened "but I might be able to tolerate one". Now it was Draco who rolled on top of Harry "is this what we're doing" he leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's and grinned cheekily "tolerating each other?". Harry laughed, giggled really, he still couldn't understand how this boy who was so playful and well cute with him could seem so stern and morose to everyone else. The few times Harry had tried asking him why he put up this cold exterior with everyone but Harry, he would reply with a slight chuckle "I'm a Malfoy, cold runs in my blood".

The next hour or so would be spent talking about nothing important. That's how it always went, nothing important. The both felt, without saying it, that if they talked about anything with any sort of importance that how different they were would just be made more prominent than was necessary. Mostly they just talked about classes and quidditch, actually, they talked a lot about quidditch. They'd playfully tease each other by making bets on which house would win this year and who'd catch the snitch in the next game. Harry was clearly the best seeker of the two but he never liked to rub it in.

They lay there wrapped up together. "So, I was thinking" said Harry, propping himself up using his forearm "what if next Hogsmeade trip we went somewhere together?". "Do you want to tell people about us? Because if you do I can think of about a million better ways to do it.". Draco looked down skeptically at Harry. "No, no!" Harry blurted out, maybe a bit too quickly, Draco switched his gaze from Harry to looking down at the floor. "It's just I was that we could go somewhere more private... The Hogs Head? Nobody goes there so we wouldn't be seen and anywhere will be an improvement over this!" he gestured all around them to the broom cupboard. Draco's look of disappointment lightened and a smile started to play at the edges of his mouth. "Getting tired of me in such confined spaces, is that it?". He was full on grinning now, Harry was too. Harry pushed him down again, he looked deep into his sketchy grey eyes; he always liked his eyes, they were light grey with flecks of black and white, to some people they might look cold or unfriendly but to Harry they were intricately beautiful. "Never" he said. Suddenly the bell began to ring loudly, it almost felt as if the room was vibrating, it continued for a few seconds and then stopped just as suddenly as it had started. Both Harry and Malfoy sighed and looked up at each other. "Well we better get going to our next class then Potter" Draco started to slowly get to his feet. Harry did the same "see you tomorrow, same time?" asked Harry making an attempt at nonchalance. "As always" smirked Draco as he pushed the door open and checked that the coast was clear. "See you tomorrow Harry" he said with a sly wink. "Tomorrow" Harry promised, and then he was gone and Harry, like everyday, still wasn't sure that it had really happened.


End file.
